


To Be Strong

by xxxShyxPrincessxxx



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxShyxPrincessxxx/pseuds/xxxShyxPrincessxxx
Summary: “Hey you two, are you ready to go home with Auntie Betty and Grandma?” she questioned, watching the bright smiles that stretched across their chubby cheeks before they began to babble happily. Betty fought the tears that were threatening to fall. She could allow that right now. She needed to be strong for the twins, for her mother, she needed to be their anchor.





	1. Prologue

_**To Be Strong** _

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and ocs. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you thought.** _

 

_**Prologue** _

 

Every muscle in her body is tense, the words playing on repeat in her mind as the cell phone fell from her fingers.

“ _Miss Cooper? Betty Cooper?” The voice had questioned after she had picked up on the fourth ring._

“ _Yes?” her voice was still thick with sleep as she answered, reaching to turn on her bed side lamp._

“ _I'm sorry to be calling so early Miss. However it is in regards to your sister Polly Cooper. She was in an accident earlier this evening. I'm afraid she didn't make it,” The voice had continued to speak, explaining their were difficulties during surgery, that they weren't able to stop the internal bleeding. Betty just recalled the phone slipping from her grasp as those six words played on repeat._

How was she supposed to tell her mother and father that Polly had been in an accident and didn't make it? How was she supposed to tell the twins, her niece and nephew who were in the bedroom bedside her own, that their mother wasn't coming home tonight? Black swam on the edge of her vision, she felt as if she couldn't catch her breath as she began gasping before she fell to her knees, the sobs shaking her body and waking her mother who came to check on her youngest daughter.

“Betty?” Alice Cooper rarely used this tone with her daughter, it was one Betty was familiar with. She knew something was wrong, just didn't know what it was.

“It's Polly Mom,” she was able to gasp out between sobs, folding her arms around her waist in an attempt to hold herself together as she shook her head. Alice mirrored the action, denying what Betty wasn't exactly telling her.

“No, no, no, not my baby,” Alice sobbed as she slid down the wall, tears falling down her cheeks as she continued to shake her head. Slowly Betty crawled until she was beside her mother, wrapping her arms around her shaking shoulders and sobbing with her.

 

Gladys Jones left Jughead when he was fifteen. She had just found out she was pregnant again and vowed to _'get it right this time.'_ She had said she didn't want to raise a child in that type of environment. In the middle of the night, she had packed her bags and left to her parents home of Toledo. Jughead had understood at the time. He was fifteen, and his intelligence was above average. She thought he had been a mistake and wanted to try to raise a child without the influence of F.P. He hated her for it, but he had understood. That was the year everything went bad. Jason Blossom had been murdered, his dad had confessed for the crime only to discover it had been Clifford Blossom and he had paid F.P. to clean up the mess. His dad was still doing time for those charges. He had been put in foster care, enrolled in Southside High, and joined the Southside Serpents.

He was still a member of the notorious gang at the age of eighteen. He was currently in his dad's trailer, enjoying a moment of peace after leaving the Whyte Wyrm. He shrugged off the heavy leather jacket before tossing it on to the beat up old couch before making his way towards the kitchen. However, before he could pull open the fridge door, there was a knock on his door, making him pause. Furrowing his brow he turned towards the door, confused as to who would be knocking at this hour. Most of the Serpents knew he needed some sleep, they wouldn't be bothering him unless it was absolutely important. Inhaling a deep breath, Jughead released it on a sigh before making his way back towards the front door. Wrenching it open he narrowed his stormy blue eyes to slits, fully prepared to chew who ever was disturbing him out. The sight that greeted him however, wasn't one he had been prepared for. Standing on the front porch of the trailer was a two year old little girl. She looked exactly like Jughead had at that age, so he knew exactly who she was without having to read the letter gripped tightly in her hand.

 

The lawyer's office was thick with tension. The three Coopers sat across from Polly's lawyer as he shuffled through the papers on his desk. The twins, Jason Junior and Beatrice sat on a leather sofa against the back wall, coloring in the books Betty had brought for them.

“Will you tell us why we were summoned after just putting our daughter to rest?” Hal Cooper finally snapped, impatience evident in his voice as he glared at the older man across from him.

“I'm here to inform you of your late daughter's final wishes,” the lawyer, Mister Kent, informed them after clearing his throat.

“Polly had a will?” Alice questioned, her voice thick with emotion as she said her daughter's name.

“Yes. It was more for the benefit of her children, the twins. In case anything were to happen to her, she wished for her sister, their aunt and god mother, to take them,” Mister Kent explained, watching the reactions between the three family members.

“Of course,” Alice and Betty stated together, refusing to allow the last bit of Polly to be taken from them.

“Absolutely not,” Hal disagreed, shouting the two words and startling the two year old twins from their coloring.

“Excuse me? I'm eighteen Dad. I have a steady job. I just graduated highschool. I am more than capable of being their legal guardian,” Betty argued, turning in her seat to face her father. Hal shook his head, narrowing his own eyes in return.

“No. You are living under my roof. I'll not allow you to raise those children in my home,” Hal snapped, watching as Betty turned to the lawyer, quirking a delicate eyebrow as she challenged her father.  
“Did Polly leave anything to either myself or the twins?” she questioned easily, watching one corner of the older attorney's lips turn up.

“As a matter of fact, Miss Cooper left you the deed to her home. You will take over payments, however it is yours to do with as you please,” Mister Kent stated carefully, watching Hal Cooper for the corner of his eye.

“I will disown you Betty. I refuse to allow you to throw away your life just like your sister did,” Hal warned, eyes narrowed as Betty merely shrugged.

“I'm sorry you feel that way Dad. But those two? Those two beautiful children are half of my sister, a sister I just lost. I refuse to allow you to dictate whether I raise them or not. It's not a choice for me,” Betty argued, pushing to her feet and clenching her hands into fists. She could feel the familiar bite of her nails digging into her palms, could feel the warm blood that was slipping over her fingers.

“Alice, talk to your daughter,” Hal demanded of his wife, turning his furious gaze onto her. Alice merely shook her head, turning to glance at her husband as she carefully thought over her words.

“No, Hal. Betty is right. Those beautiful children are half of our daughter, a daughter we will never see again because we just laid her to rest. I refuse to push them out of my life. If you can't accept that, well, I guess there is no reason for me to go home with you. Betty and I will be by later this week to retrieve our things,” Alice stated firmly, a calm settling over her features.

“You are absolutely insane,” Hal spat before pushing to his feet and storming out of the lawyer's office, slamming the door and startling the twins from the conversation of baby babble. Inhaling a deep breath, Betty turned to her niece and nephew, allowing her mother time to talk to the attorney about whatever she needed to.

“Hey you two, are you ready to go home with Auntie Betty and Grandma?” she questioned, watching the bright smiles that stretched across their chubby cheeks before they began to babble happily. Betty fought the tears that were threatening to fall. She couldn't allow that right now. She needed to be strong for the twins, for her mother, she needed to be their anchor.

“Let's go home you two,” she whispered, reaching for each of their hands and helping them from the sofa before packing away their coloring supplies.

 

Jughead was pacing as Joaquin read over the letter Jellybean had been holding when she arrived on his door step. He could recite the entire thing, word for word, and it pissed him off.

_F.P._

_This is Jellybean, your daughter. I thought I was ready to be a mother to her the way I wasn't for Jughead. I thought I would be able to handle it. But I can't. It's all to much. She's all yours now._

_Gladys_

Joaquin released a slow whistle, shaking his head before glancing at the sleeping two year old on the couch.

“No one informed her he had been arrested? That he would be in lock up for ten years max?” Joaquin questioned, watching the younger Jones man shrug lazily.

“It would appear she wasn't on any of the mailing lists,” he stated with a lazy drawl, before running his long fingers through his raven mass of curls.

“What am I going to do man? I have no idea how to raise a kid, let alone a toddler,” Jughead spoke, catching his beanie as it fell from his head. Joaquin leaned back against the arm chair he had sat in, pressing his lips together as he thought over the next course of action.

“Get a stable job, somewhere respectable. Make sure she has everything she needs. Whether you like it or not Jug, this kid is your responsibility now. She's family, we don't turn away family. Time to man up and take care of business,” he stated carefully, knowing his friend hated when he was told what to do.

“You're right. You're right. I think I can get a job, Fred Andrews told me I would always have a place on his crew. Archie left for New York with Veronica Lodge, so I won't run into him. It's respectable, no one would question me working there, especially since Fred is an old family friend,” Joaquin could already see the wheels turning in his friend's head as he thought of everything he would need to do for his baby sister.

“I need to look into getting a bigger place. This trailer was okay for just me, but it won't be for the both of us, help me out with that man?” he questioned, watching Joaquin nod in agreement before he began thinking of everything else he would need.

“Relax _hermano_. You've go this. This little _chica_ is going to be blessed with you looking after her,” Joaquin stated before pushing to his feet and making his way towards the door.

“I'll see in the morning Jug,” Joaquin called before leaving the trailer, knowing Jughead wouldn't answer him, to caught up in his own mind to even realize his friend had left. Jughead had understood when Gladys left him. He was fifteen, he was intelligent. He understood her not wanting him, being a mistake she couldn't erase because his dad wouldn't let her. However he couldn't understand her leaving this little girl. He couldn't forgive her for abandoning Jellybean as if she wasn't worth fighting for. He would. He would be strong for her, fight for her, protect her. That was what older brothers did, and Jughead vowed to be the best older brother to this sleeping angel he could be.

“I've got you Jellybean,” he whispered, before dropping a kiss to her forehead and sliding to the floor until he was sitting next her, even if she was on the couch. He rested his large hand on her back and smiled softly as he felt the rise and fall of her breaths.

 

 

**A/N: So, I recently discovered Riverdale. I'm absolutely in love with the show and sadly finished the first season in two days. I love the relationship between Jughead and Betty. This is obviously an au where they break up after Jughead joins the Serpents. Jellybean is two rather than ten, but she and the twins do age in the next chapter. I needed them to be the same age for reasons. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you guys thought!!!**

 

 


	2. Chapter 1

_**To Be Strong** _

 

Betty groaned as she glanced towards her ringing cell phone, the number of the twins' school flashing on the display screen.

“I am so sorry Miss Vane. I wasn't aware of the time and I had to meet a deadline,” Betty was apologizing the second her phone touched her ear. The second grade teacher merely chuckled at the apologies the blonde was saying.

“You're not late Miss Cooper. It's only lunch time. However, I am calling you for a reason. Jason got into a fight today, and I would like to talk to you about that if you're available,” Miss Vane stated, and Betty knew this was going to be a tiresome conversation.

“Of course. I should be at the school in ten minutes,” Betty answered before ending the call and sliding into the driver's seat of her mini cooper. Slipping the key into the ignition, she inhaled a deep breath in hopes of steadying herself before she needed to face the teacher. This was going to be a long talk and she didn't know if she would be able to sit through it.

 

Jughead groaned at the number flashing on the display screen, recognizing it as Jellybean's school.

“I'm not late picking Jellybean up am I?” he questioned once the receiver touched his ear. A chuckle was his answer before the voice of Jellybean's second grade teacher replied.   
“No Mister Jones, you're not. I was calling to inform you of the parent teacher conference we have scheduled for twelve thirty, which is in fifteen minutes,” she answered, easily.

“Shit, right. I'll be there,” he replied, ending the call before searching the work site for Fred. Jughead had been working at Andrews construction since he was eighteen, ending his life as a Serpent the moment Jellybean came into his life.

“Fred, I have to bounce,” Jughead started the moment Fred Andrews came into sight. He quirked an eyebrow in question, watching Jughead pull the hard hat from his head and replace it with his crown beanie.

“I have to be at a parent teacher conference in fifteen minutes. There have been issues with bullies. Jellybean's just recently told me about it, and I'm hoping to put a stop to it as soon as possible,” Jughead explained.

“All you had to say was Jellybean was involved. Go ahead. I'm sure the other guys and I can handle this until you get back,” Fred answered, waving the twenty four year old man he saw as a second son away.

“Thanks Fred, I owe you one,” he called as he jogged away from the sight and made his way to his dad's beat up old pick up that he refused to trade in.

 

Betty sighed once she pulled into a space in front of the school, shutting off her engine and sliding out of her mini cooper. She loved working with her mom, helping run the Register after her dad left them. She loved writing, it was just exhausting attempting to meet these deadlines while raising the twins. Running her slender fingers through her honey blonde hair, she couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped her lips after releasing her hair from the tight bun she wound the strands into that morning. Her hair had grown out, ending at her lower back, and it was to heavy for her usual tight ponytail. She began experimenting with hairstyles, especially since Bee loved it when Betty did her hair for school. She easily made her way towards Miss Vane's second grade classroom, managing to slip past all of the children running towards the playground after enjoying their lunch. The sight that greeted her caused her to pause. Jason and Beatrice were sitting in chairs against the wall, eyes trained on their hands which were folded in their laps. Whenever they thought they were in trouble, that was what they would do, Betty was very familiar with it. However what caused her to pause was the little girl seated in between the twins with long raven black hair that was styled into a fish tail braid. She was whispering quietly to the twins, obviously uncaring as to whether or not she would be scolded by the teacher or not.

“Don't worry so much. I'm sure your aunt won't be to mad with you,” the little girl spoke softly, her small hand covering Jason's closed fists.

“And don't do that. You're hurting yourself. Stop,” Betty couldn't help the small smile that danced on her lips at the little girl's bossy tone.

“JB, you don't understand. Aunt Betty hates violence. She told us we shouldn't fight,” Bee whispered, or attempted to whisper to the other girl, shaking her red curls wildly. JB huffed, obviously annoyed with having to reassure her two friends. Before the young girl could say more though, the doors to the class room were ripped open by a tall, toned, broad shoulder man. He was wearing a black wife beater and worn jeans which rested low on his hips. Betty's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the stranger with rippling muscles as he pushed his large hand into his messy raven curls. Betty watched as the three kids glanced up finally, Jason and Bee noticing her while their friend saw the man behind her.

“Juggie!” Every muscle in Betty's body tensed at the nickname, her meadow green eyes widening even more as she realized the man she had been ogling was her ex-boyfriend.

“Jellybean,” his voice was deeper, rougher, and Betty closed her eyes as she shivered at the sound. The raven haired little girl was out of her seat and across the room in a matter of seconds, her arms wrapping around Jughead's neck and her legs wrapping around his waist. That was when Betty noticed the sleeve of tattoos covering his right arm. She turned her attention towards her niece and nephew as she watched Jughead lean in to kiss the little girl on the cheek.

“So I got a call from Miss Vane,”Betty began quietly, quirking an eyebrow as she crouched in front of the twins, knowing they would tell her what had happened before the teacher came to collect them.

“It wasn't his fault Aunt B,” Beatrice protested, pushing herself until she was on the edge of her seat. Betty cocked her head to the side, focusing her bright green eyes on the little girl in front of her.

“It wasn't? Than who's fault was it Bumble Bee?” Betty questioned, knowing the use of the familiar nickname would take the sting out of her words.

“Patrick Turner wouldn't leave JB alone. He kept making fun of her because her mom left her and her dad is in prison,” Jason finally growled, crossing his arms over his chest and fixing a glare on the wall just over Betty's shoulder.

“I'm sorry, what? You told me these kids were messing with you because of your name Jellybean, not because of that?” she heard the fury in Jughead's voice as he heard what Jason told her. She noticed how both Beatrice and Jason watched the man across from them, holding their friend as if she were made of glass. His brow was furrowed, and she could see the anger in his storm blue eyes.

“I might have fibbed a little. I didn't want you to worry Juggie. They're just being stupid kids. And plus, I can take care of myself. What they say, what they think, it doesn't bother me,” Betty could tell in that moment the little girl was related closely to Jughead, his attitude had been the very same when they had been children.

“Jellybean, I thought we agreed, no lying,” Jughead chided lightly, shaking his head before turning to look at the twins, staring at them from over Betty's head.

“I'm thinking I should be thanking you two. The famous J.J and Bee?” Betty stood to her full height in her six inch heels, taking a step to the side as Jughead took a step towards the twins, dropping his six feet three inch frame into a crouch in front of them.

“Thank you for looking out for Jellybean. Not a lot of people would do that. You two are true friends,” he commented quietly, offering them a soft smile. Betty watched in amazement as Jason only shrugged his shoulders before Beatrice spoke up.

“It's the least we could do. She looked after us when Patrick mentioned our parents,” she stated, her jaw set in a familiar stubborn way that reminded Betty of Polly and herself.

“Still, you two ever need anything, just let me know,” Jughead vowed, and Betty could swear she almost swooned. She was tempted to say something before Miss Vane interrupted them.

“Miss Cooper, I can see you now,” she watched as Jughead whipped towards her, eyes widening fractionally before she stepped forward, past him and into the office space the teacher had been given.

“So why exactly was I called in today?” Betty questioned once she was seated, legs crossed and hands folded over her knee. Miss Vane cleared her throat, obviously thinking over her words before she began to speak.

“A few months back, a couple of the bigger kids began to bully Jason and Beatrice because they were orphaned at such a young age, and everything surrounding their family history. Those children left the twins alone after a few weeks, that was why I didn't say anything about. It appears, Patrick and his friends set their eyes on Jellybean. She's been holding her own these last few weeks, and her brother was the one who actually brought it to my attention, he suspected she was being bullied and I noticed a few days later that he was correct. Mister Jones and I had set a meeting to talk about it with Jellybean and take further action. However today, on the playground, Jason took matters into his own hands, and Beatrice helped. He hit Patrick when he noticed him and his friends pushing Jellybean,” Miss Vane paused, watching as Betty's eyes widened at her words.

“Jason didn't like the way they were treating her, and Beatrice had agreed. They chased the boys away after Jason punched Patrick. The principle isn't very happy and wishes for me to punish the children, however I think what they did was very brave. I'll be assigning them a paragraph on what it means to be good friends. Patrick and his friends will be assigned a paragraph on what it means to be better people,” Miss Vane finished, folding her hands on top of her desk and waiting for any protest from the younger woman across from her.

“That sounds reasonable. I taught J.J and Bee that violence doesn't solve everything. However from what I heard, this boy deserved it,” Betty said with a satisfied nod. Miss Vane offered a smile, pushing to her feet and leading the blonde woman out the door.

“Thank you for understanding. The twins are free to go home with you for the day,” she stated once they were out of the office. The sight that greeted Betty was one that surprised her.

Jughead was seated on the floor in front of the three plastic chairs, Jellybean seated in his lap as he listened intently to a story the twins were telling him. Betty shook her head, pushing the old feelings that rose from the sight away before drawing the attention of her niece and nephew.

“Okay you two. Extra homework tonight, not to mention a chat from both me and Grandma. Let's hit the road,” Jason groaned while Bee pouted before sliding from the chairs and going towards their table to gather their bags.

“JB, right?” Betty questioned once the twins were at the table. She watched the way Jughead tensed, his hand tightening fractionally against his jean clad thigh.

“Yep,” she answered popping the 'p' as she turned her attention to the pretty blonde.

“Thank you for looking after my twins. They don't make friends easily, but from what they've told me, you just wouldn't take no for an answer,” she ended with a small smile, watching the bright grin that stretched across the little girl's face, her two front teeth missing.

“'s no problem. They looked like they needed more than each other,” was all she said before shrugging. Betty glanced up, noticing Jughead watching her with a familiar guarded look. Betty noticed that the little girl's attention was no longer on her, returning to chatting away in her brother's ear.

“I thought it was Joaquin's turn to watch me today?” Betty caught the question before turning away to watch the twins sluggishly put their things away. She rolled her eyes at the sight, knowing they were prolonging the inevitable.

“It was before I remembered the meeting I set up with your teacher. Next time you decide you want to slug someone, talk to me first. You still need a few lessons on how to throw a proper punch Jumping Bean,” she heard Jughead reply, before heading towards the twins, knowing she needed to get out of there quickly, and make a phone call. Shaking the familiar feelings away, she grabbed each of the twins' hands before leading them out of the school. She needed distanced, she needed space. She left the school, refusing to look back.

**A/N: Next chapter will have the meeting between Jughead and the teacher. And maybe Veronica, Archie, and Kevin make an appearance. Still planning that chapter out. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you thought.**

 


	3. Chapter 2

_**To Be Strong** _

 

_**Chapter 2** _

 

Jughead's stormy blue eyes narrowed once Betty had walked out the door, his attention focused on the teacher who had been oblivious to his sister's bullying for over a month.

“Let's talk in my office, Mister Jones,” Miss Vane suggested, stepping to the side as she watched the young man gracefully rise to his feet, his sister still in his arms as he entered the office.

“Mister Jones, the reason the children turned their attention to Jellybean was because she made them,” Miss Vane stated, watching the way Jughead's brows furrowed as he glanced at his sister who was seated beside, legs swinging as she hummed under her breath.

“They were bullying the twins, right?” Jughead spoke carefully, watching as the middle aged teacher simply nodded her head.

“It would appear, Jellybean didn't take that to kindly and made these boys focus on her rather than on the Blossom twins,”Jughead nodded, and Miss Vane could see the understanding in his eyes.

“For fighting, what's her punishment?” he bit out, focusing his storm colored eyes on her.

“She and the Blossom twins will have an extra page of homework, writing a paragraph on what it means to be a good friend. It is due back on Monday,' she stated simply, watching him nod before pushing to his feet and grasping Jellybean's small hand.

“Thank you for your time. I'm going to go ahead and take Jellybean home now,” Jughead replied, watching as the teacher simply nodded her head before signing her out.

Once they were out of the classroom, out of hearing shot, Jughead glanced at his sister, a sroud smirk curling the edges of his lips as he led her to the old pick up truck.

“So, protector of the innocent now?” his voice held a teasing note which caused the little girl to glance at him from under her lashes. She only shrugged her shoulders. Jughead helped her onto the bench seat, buckling the seat belt across her lap before speaking.

“I'm not angry with you Jellybean. I'm not disappointed in you. I'm actually very proud of you. But I want you to know, anything like this, other children bullying you because Dad's locked up or because mom left us? You can come to me. I want to protect you, they shouldn't be able to hurt you just because you don't have parents,” Jughead whispered, running his large hand over her head and forcing the eight year old to look at him with matching storm colored eyes.

“The words don't hurt. And I didn't want to worry you Juggie. You already do so much and you shouldn't have to. I wanted to show you I could protect myself,” she whispered quietly, a lone tear sliding down her cheek before Jughead brushed it away.

“Hey now, Jellybean. I'm your older brother. It is literally in my job description to protect you. No more secrets. No more hiding things from me. The minute someone tries to bully you, tell me. I won't allow you to be hurt because this town is small and they lack gossip material,” he stated before leaning forward and dropping a kiss to her forehead.

“Now I'm thinking a milkshake at Pop's sounds in order, what about you?” he teased, watching the wide grin stretch across her lips in agreement.

 

“I thought he left V. I had no idea he was still in town,” Betty whispered later that evening into her phone, pacing the length of her bedroom. Jason and Beatrice were both tucked into bed, already asleep when the blonde had decided to call her best friend.

“B, take a deep breath. It shouldn't exactly come as a big surprise. Maybe he left for a few years before coming back,” Veronica attempted to argue with her best friend, even though both knew that was highly unlikely.

“Who are you talking about babe?” Betty could hear Archie's voice on the other end of the phone, rolling her eyes as he questioned his long time girlfriend.

“Jughead Archikins. Betty ran into him today for the first time since high school,” Veronica replied easily.

“He never left. He's been working for Dad since he was eighteen. Dad told me about it when he first started. I didn't think he would still be there now though,” Archie stated, causing Betty's mouth to drop at his words.

“He's been working for Fred for six years? How have I not run into him before now?” Betty practically shouted into the phone. She could almost see Archie shrugging his shoulders in answer.

“Maybe he's been busy doing Serpent business to run into anyone in Riverdale,” Archie replied. Betty could feel Veronica rolling her eyes in response to that.

“He didn't look like he was still in the Serpents Arch,” Betty whispered, collapsing on the edge of her bed as she thought over the way he had looked.

“Did you look good?” Veronica questioned, earning an indignant 'hey' from Archie.

“Yeah, he did. He wasn't the skinny lanky boy from sophomore year. He filled out working for Fred,” Betty whispered, thinking about the boy who broke her heart once upon a time.

“Archie and I are due for a visit. Expect us in the next few days, okay B? Don't let him get into your head. You are so much better than that,” Veronica stated before both girls said their good byes and hung up.

Betty fell back on her bed, shaking her head as she thought of the boy she let go, let break her heart because she had been tired of fighting.

“ _It's for the best Betty. I told you once before we were just on borrowed time. I wasn't one of your projects you could save,” Jughead had stated, his voice devoid of any emotion. Tears pricked the corner of Betty's eyes as she shook her head._

“ _It's not Juggie. I love you, isn't that enough? I don't care if you're a part of the Serpents. I don't care what my dad says. I just want you,” Betty pleaded with the raven haired boy, praying he would understand just how much she needed him in her life._

“ _You really don't. You just think you do. You're destined for greatness Betty, and you won't find that with me,” he stated, turning his back to her and walking back into the bar she had just pulled him from._

Betty shook her head, forcefully dislodging the memories from her mind as she heard her bedroom door creak open.

“Aunt Betty?” Bee's voice drew her attention, forcing the younger woman into a sitting position as she quirked an eyebrow.

“Why are you out of bed Bumble Bee?” Betty questioned, opening her arms in invitation to the little girl who crossed the threshold and crawled into her lap.

“You don't think Jellybean will stop being our friend because we helped her, do you?” Betty offered her niece a soft smile, shaking her head.

“No Bumble Bee, I don't think she will,” Betty answered, kissing the top of her head before laying back, playing with the long red curls that adorned her head.

“I think Jellybean is going to see that you and J.J are true friends only looking out for her. But promise me something,” Betty whispered into the little girl's hair, listening for the sleepy hum that was her reply.

“If she tries to push you two away, tries to tell you never to speak to her again, that you three were never friends, don't let her. Fight for her, alright Bumble Bee?” she heard a sleepy hum of agreement before she felt her niece fully asleep in her arms. Betty could only smile as she slid further down her bed and made herself comfortable. She had a feeling her life was about to change, and that would be thanks to one Jughead Jones once again.

 

“Let's go to the park today,” Jughead glanced up from the paperwork he had been looking over for Fred, eyebrow quirked at Jellybean's suggestion.

“It's sunny out, and I haven't been to the park in _ages,”_ She exaggerated in a way only a child could. Jughead rolled his eyes before glancing the paper in front of him.

“Alright. Why don't you go get ready, I'll call Joaquin to come with us. I'm sure he could use a break away from his boyfriend for a few hours,” Jughead agreed easily, watching the wide grin stretch across his sister's lips before she took off up the stairs to her bedroom to change out of her pajamas. Jughead only shook his head before reaching for his cell phone and hitting his friend's contact.

“Do you know what time it is _hermano_?” The grouchy hispanic hissed once he answered on the fourth ring. Jughead merely grinned, shaking his head at his lazy friend.

“Ten thirty Joaquin. Late night with Kevin again?” he teased lightly, listening to some rustling and a soft grunt before Joaquin answered.

“Maybe. What's it to you?” Jughead sighed, knowing his friend was going to be difficult this morning.

“Jellybean wants to go to the park. I thought I'd invite you along so you could get some fresh air considering Kevin doesn't walk you nearly enough. I think there was a pooch last time I saw you,” he teased, hearing his friend growl.

“Liar. Bring coffee,” was all he said before ending the call. Jughead only rolled his eyes before pushing to his feet and making his way to his own bed room to get dressed.

 

“Let's go to the park,” Jason suggested after swallowing a bite of French toast. Betty looked up from the article she had been editing, glancing at the twins for a moment before shrugging her shoulders.

“Alright. Finish your breakfast than go get changed. You guys haven't been to the park in a few weeks, maybe the fresh air will do you some good,” she teased lightly, watching the wide grins that stretched across their lips before her attention was pulled away from them. Veronica hadn't knocked on Betty's front door ever. So it was no different now when the raven haired beauty entered Betty's home, pushing open the front door and singing 'I'm back' loudly. Betty could only roll her eyes as Archie followed behind his long time girlfriend.

“A few days V? Really?” Betty teased as she wrapped her arms around her best friend in a tight hug. Pulling away, Veronica only shrugged before turning her attention to the twins.

“She didn't like the idea of being away from you that long. So we drove out last night. We were due for a visit anyway. Do you guys have plans for the day?” Archie questioned, watching the smile one Betty's lips before she nodded.

“I just told them we could go to the park today. They're finishing up breakfast and changing,” Betty answered, watching Archie nod before both friends turned their attention to Veronica and the twins.

“Why don't you two run upstairs and get cleaned up? The park sounds like a blast,” Veronica encouraged, watching the twins nod eagerly before racing up the stairs to their bedroom.

“You honestly didn't need to drive out here on such short notice V,” Betty shook her head as she began clearing the table. Veronica waved the comment away as she dropped gracefully into one of the dining room chairs.

“Nonsense. You needed me. Besides, Archie wanted to check in with his dad. They haven't talked in almost three weeks, haven't seen each other in almost three months,” Veronica stated easily. Betty could only roll her eyes before turning her attention to the twins who had just made it down the stairs

“Who's ready for the park?” she said instead of commenting on Veronica's statement.

 

“You, my friend, are insane,” Joaquin stated easily as he took a sip from the coffee Jughead had handed him.

“That depends on who you ask,” he quipped in return, pushing Jellybean on the swings, acting as if she had kicked him in the face as he ran under her. Her peals of laughter made him grin.

“It's a fact at this point,” Joaquin replied shaking his head as he glanced around the park until his eyes landed on a trio of adults making their way up the path.

“Not really,” Jughead replied, falling to the grass after he caught Jellybean who had launched herself from the swings. Joaquin waited until the three were closer, within hearing distance, before continuing the conversation.

“I don't see why you don't just adopt her,” he continued as if he hadn't noticed them, watching their eyes narrow in their direction.

“Because, F.P will be getting out in four more years. I don't want to take that from him,” Jughead shrugged his shoulders as he pushed to his feet, only for Jellybean to knock him down again.

“Jumping Bean, give a man a warning before jumping him,” Jughead teased, earning a round of giggles before glancing up and finally noticing they had an audience.

“Jughead?” Archie spoke carefully, eyes narrowing as he saw Jellybean. Jughead tensed at the familiar look on his ex-bestfriend's face, knowing he was going to assume whatever he wished.

“JB,” Jason and Beatrice both shouted together once they saw their friend, breaking Betty's hold on the hands before darting to her as she hid behind Jughead's legs. He glanced at the trio of children, catching Jason around the stomach and holding him up side down as he ignored the three adults, focusing his attention on the children around him.

“You're Kevin's boyfriemd, Joaquin, right?” Betty questioned, watching the hispanic man quirk an eyebrow, a smirk dancing on his lips.

“Don't worry _chica_ , Jug left the life of a Serpent behind years ago,” Joaquin stated, enjoying the way three sets of eyes widened before taking another sip of his coffee. He glanced turned his friend, noticing he acted as if the three small eight year olds had over powered him and forced him to the ground once more. These three were about to see a new side of Jughead, and he couldn't wait to see the results.

 

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Feel free to let me know what you think so far.**

 


	4. Chapter 3

_**To Be Strong** _

 

_**Chapter 3** _

 

Veronica's lips pulled down in a frown, amber eyes narrowed to slits as she glared at the spot Jughead and the the three children had disappeared from. Quickly, she pushed to her feet, unprepared for her momentum to halt suddenly by Betty's tight grip on her wrist, pulling her back.

“What are you hoping to accomplish V? A fight between the two of you? If you try to yell at him, scream in his face, J.J and Bee will cry. Apparently they've become really close to Jellybean and I honestly don't want to jeopardize any relationship they make with other children. Just leave it be, okay?” Betty demanded of her best friend, watching as Veronica's shoulders slumped in defeat. Betty exhaled a sigh of relief before realizing it was short lived as Archie shot from his seat, furiously making his way across the park towards Jughead. Joaquin was following closely behind him in an attempt to stop the angry red head.

“Hey, I really must advise you not to pursue whatever idiotic thoughts are obviously bouncing through your mind at the moment. It isn't a smart choice, especially not when there are kids involved. Jug isn't going to react the way you are obviously hoping for, I can tell you that much now,” Joaquin warned, jogging until he was in front of the tall red head, shaking his head as he tried to reason with the angry man.

“You mean something to Kevin. I respect that. Because I respect Kevin, I am only going to ask you nicely once, get out of my way,” Archie all but growled the words, chocolate brown eyes narrowed as soon as he spotted Jughead, who was laying in the grass with his hands behind his head in a makeshift pillow. A tooth pick was rolling between his teeth as he soaked in the sunlight. Archie paused, allowing Veronica and Betty to catch up to him. The four adults took in the sight in front of them, three unused to seeing their old friend in such a relaxed position. His sleeve of tattoos were on display as he only wore a white wife beater, dark wash jeans settled low on his hips, and crown shaped beanie lying in the grass beside him. His features weren't guarded, he looked truly at peace as Jason used his stomach as a pillow, his own tooth pick in his mouth and mimicking Jughead's relaxed pose. Jellybean and Beatrice were on either side of him, both girls sitting beside his shoulders as they braided daisy crowns, giggling as Jellybean placed one on top of Jughead who opened one eye as if to glance at it.

“White daisy are definitely my flower Jellybean. If you're trying to make me look hideous, might I suggest roses?” he quipped easily, smirking slightly at the giggles that erupted from both girls. Jason titled his head back, the crown of it digging into Jughead's stomach and causing him to release a rush of air.

“I'm trying to make you look pretty, Juggie,” Jellybean stated with exasperation, shaking her head at her brother's comment. Jughead only quirked an eyebrow before his gaze shifted to the four adults watching the scene unfold.

“You know who would look exceptionally pretty with a white daisy crown, baby girl?” Jughead questioned, watching as four sets of eye brows raised in surprise. Jughead's smirk only grew as he waited for his sister to acknowledge him.

“Who Juggie?” she answered after a moment, head cocked in curiosity.

“Joaquin. White is definitely his color. Why don't you and Beebe make him his very own crown,” he suggested, watching his friend narrow his sea green eyes at him.

“You, Jughead Jones, are a despicable human being,” Joaquin grumbled as he moved to sit beside his friend. Jughead only shrugged, relaxing back into his position only for his phone to begin ringing.

“Damn,' he mumbled, causing Jellybean to snicker before holding out a hand.

“Swear Jar Juggie. Honestly, I thought by now you would have gotten it under control. At this rate, I'll be able to go to any college I want,” Jellybean stated after Jughead handed her a five.

“I thought we changed the rate. A through D's were only worth a buck,” he grumbled, shaking his head as she shrugged.

“I can't seem to remember right now,” was all she said as Jughead pushed himself into a sitting postion. Jason moved until he was in between Bee and JB, watching them braid the flowers as Jughead slid his cell phone from his pocket.

“Hello?” he answered, aware of the audience he had gained, his old friends who weren't leaving because of the twins.

“Jug, a couple of the guys and I were having a small Barbeque tonight, and it some how ended up turning into a block party. I was wondering if you and Jellybean would be interested in stopping by,” Fred spoke carefully, knowing how Jughead usually avoided crowds.

“Free food, man, free food. You said the magic words. How could we possibly deny that,” was his reply. He heard Fred chuckle before telling him they would start in thirty minutes and to bring whatever he wanted with him. Saying a quick good bye to the man he saw as a second father, Jughead slid his phone back into place before glancing at Joaquin and his sister.

“Alright Jellybelly. Say bye to Beebe and J.J. We've gotta stop by the store before getting some dinner,” He stated as he pushed himself to his feet, reaching down to grab his beanie before settling it on his head.

“Do we have to?” Jellybean pouted, crossing her arms as Joaquin followed Jughead's lead.

“Sorry kid, but this is important,” Jughead answered, turning away so she could say good bye, only to come face to face with Betty, Veronica, and Archie.

“Serpents calling you to run more drugs?” Archie snapped, not bothering to lower his voice and catching the attention of the three eight year olds. Jellybean's lips pulled into a frown at Archie's harsh words, waiting to see what her brother would say in return.

“What can I say Arch, they need a mule,” Jughead quipped easily, knowing his words would only anger the man he had once considered a brother.

“You're pathetic Jughead. You knock up some girl before breaking things off with Betty too?” Archie hissed, watching the way the other man tensed at his words. Before Jughead could utter any snarky quip, Jellybean was standing protectively in front of him, arms crossed as she glared at the red head, fighting the urge to kick him in the shin.

“Leave Juggie alone. He isn't a part of the Serpents anymore, hasn't been since I can home. He's good. He wouldn't do that to anyone. And I wish he was my father, he's the only one I've ever known. You don't get to talk about him or to him like that. No one does. He's trying. He does whatever he can for me, and that's more than you obviously do for your own father. Grandpa Fred tells me all about his son Archie. You want to pass judgement on my brother, fine. But don't think for a minute he would stoop to the level you're trying to bring him down too. He's a much better person than you,” Jellybean spat, glaring at the older man before Jughead wrapped his arms around her middle and hoisted her under his arm.

“Alright little lady. Someone clearly inherited Dad's temper, and I thought it had just been me,” Jughead forced a light teasing note into his voice, shaking his head before turning to Joaquin.

“I'll catch you later man. Tell Kevin you need daily walks if he's going to keep trying to fatten you up. We all know how pissy you get when you think you've put on weight. J.J Beebe, I'm sure I'll see you two around,” Jughead offered the kids a small salute before marching to the truck with Jellybean tucked under his arm.

 

Betty couldn't believe everything she had just heard. From Archie, Jughead, and Jellybean. Inhaling a deep breath she turned to Veronica who waved the blonde away. She jogged after Jughead, watching as he sat Jellybean on the passenger seat of the familiar pick up truck. As she inched closer she could hear what was being said between them.

“You told me not to let anyone bully me because of mom or dad. What were you doing just now Juggie? He had no right to judge you like that. He doesn't know what you went through. You should have told him so, maybe than he would have left you alone,” Jellybean was ranting, and Betty couldn't help but find it adorable that the young girl was so fiercely protective of her brother.

“It's not that easy Jellybean. I wish it was, but it honestly isn't,” Jughead whispered, his voice sounding broken and breaking Betty's heart. She watched as he dropped a kiss to the crown of the young girl's head before shutting the door and moving to make his way to the driver's seat.

“Jughead,” she called, watching his step falter slightly before turning his head to glance over his shoulder, stormy blue eyes narrowing slightly at the sight of her.

“Problem Betty?” he ground out, turning his body to face her completely, crossing his arms over his chest in a defensive posture as he waited for the petite blonde to speak.

“I'm sorry. Archie, lets his mouth run with out thinking, you know that,” Betty started, only for Jughead to scoff.

“No, that wasn't his mouth running with out thinking Betts. That was Archie thinking he had the full picture when he only had a piece, not surprising actually. He never did like waiting to see the whole picture,” Jughead shook his head, uncrossing his arms before shoving his hands into his pockets and focusing his eyes on a point just past Betty's shoulder.

“Don't try to salvage something he isn't going to put any effort into understanding Betty. It honestly isn't worth it. Thanks for letting the twins hang out with Jellybean today, she had fun,” He replied, turning on his heel and entering the truck before pulling out of the space. Betty could only watch, saddened by the response she had received.

 

Jughead inhaled a deep breath as he stood beside Fred, relaxing in the atmosphere the older man provided whenever Jughead got to lost in his own head. The older man was flipping burgers on the grill, beer in one hand as he listened to Jellybean's chatter, chuckling as she told him all about this afternoon's adventure with the daisy crown she had made for Juggie.

“Makes you want one of your own, doesn't it,” Fred stated after a moment, watching the younger man from the corner of his eye. Jughead was watching Jellybean as if she were the most precious gift he had ever been given, and thinking on that, Fred knew it wasn't far from the truth.

“Maybe a little. I don't know where I would be with out her Fred. Or you for that matter. I owe you so much more than I could ever possibly give,” Jughead stated, focusing his attention on the older man who shook his head.

“Jughead, I watched you grow up. I watched as you and Archie fought, as you pushed all of your friends away. I watched as you hurt yourself to keep them out of the mess that had become your life. If they have so little faith in you now, I can honestly say I'm disappointed in the man my son has become. You however pushed, fought, and survived. You hit rock bottom and came out on top. That, son, is an impressive feat. You made it out of the Southside all on your own,” Fred clapped him on the shoulder, offering a soft smile before returning his attention to the food he was in charge of.

“Grandma,” twin shouts drew both his and Fred's attention to Alice as her grandchildren jumped into her arms.

“Oh look at you two. I haven't seen you in a week,” Alice teased lightly, a bright smile on her lips. Fred rolled his eyes before turning to Jughead.

“She saw them three days ago. I know because she came over right after to gush about it. She was a hard mother, but a doting grandmother,” Fred commented, watching Jug nod in agreement. He watched for a moment before realizing exactly what the twins' appearance meant. Betty followed after, a tired smile on her lips as she hugged her mother.

“Sorry Mom. We were at the park and lost track of time,” Betty apologized with a kiss on the cheek before turning her meadow green eyes to the crowd, obviously searching out Fred.

“Dad,” Archie greeted after a moment, Veronica and Betty right behind him before his eyes fell on Jughead.

“Archie, you didn't tell me you would be coming,” Fred commented, surprise evident in his voice. Archie shrugged before pulling the older man into a hug.

“Ronnie thought we were over due for a visit. How's everything going?” Archie questioned, narrowing his eyes towards Jughead who took a sip from the can of soda he was sharing with Jellybean.

“Don't drink all of it Juggie!,” Jellybean shouted from across the yard, drawing the attention of her two best friends who broke free of Alice's hold and ran towards her. Alice could only shake her head as she came to stand beside Jughead, exhaling a breath before speaking.

“I warned you she was going to be spoiled with the way you treat her,” she chided lightly, surprising the three old friends at the way she spoke to Jughead.

“Come on Alice. That was a given. I was dealt a tough hand, doesn't mean she had to be too,” Jughead answered with an easy shrug as the older woman shook her head.

“Archie, Veronica. So nice to see you two could actually make time to visit,” her voice dropped a few degrees when speaking to the two, eyes narrowing slightly at the way Archie was glaring at Jughead.

“Jug-head, come help me. I have pies in the kitchen, not enough hands to carry all of them though,” Alice linked her arm through Jughead's, pulling him with her towards the Cooper house that she had won in the divorce. She tossed Fred a look over her shoulder, the meaning clear even to him.

“I understand there is still some hostility between you three and Jughead,” Fred began, only for Veronica to interrupt him.

“He gave up on us, Fred. Not the other way around,” she argued, crossing her arms over her chest, the challenge clear in her voice. Fred exhaled a sigh, running his fingers through his hair before turning completely to face his son, his long time girlfriend, and the girl he had watched grow up.

“I don't want any fights. Jughead works for me. He's been a big help the last six years. And you don't know the whole story. Don't go jumping to conclusions. He's well liked now. In case you didn't notice, he has a few more people in his corner than he did when he was sixteen. And honestly, I don't know who you should be more afraid of, Alice or Jellybean,” Fred finished, watching his son open his mouth.

“He pushed us away Dad. He chose the Serpents over us. How can you defend him?” Archie demanded, his brows furrowing.

“That's enough Archie. Fred has a point. And if you think about it, none of us exactly tried to hard to make him stay, to help him see that he could lean on us. I want to enjoy time away from the office with my mother. You haven't seen your father in three months. Just listen for once in your life and try not to cause any fights,” with that Betty turned on her heel, shaking her head as she went searching for her twins.

 

**A/N: So, just for the record, I have two little sisters, one is seventeen years younger than me, the other is eighteen. I'm using that to my advantage on how Jughead would treat Jellybean. I'm practically raising both of my sisters and honestly, they've been a blessing. Hope you enjoyed, feel free to let me know what you thought.**

 


	5. Chapter 4

_**To Be Strong** _

 

_**Chapter 4** _

 

Betty released a breath as she leaned back against the hood of her mini cooper, arms crossed over her chest and ignoring the looks the single fathers were giving her as she waited for the bell to release the kids from their class. Glancing around the parking lot, her eyes widened when they landed on Joaquin rather than Jughead. Pushing away from the car, Betty slowly made her way towards Kevin's boyfriend, fighting the disappointment that was settling in her chest.

“Hey Joaquin,” Betty greeted loudly, watching the leather clad man jump slightly before turning towards her, a smirk dancing on his lips.

“Betty, what are you doing over here?” Joaquin questioned lazily, eyes watching the looks of anger that passed over a few of the men that were waiting for their children to be released.

“I was just surprised to see you here. Picking up JB for Jughead?” she questioned lightly, watching as he shrugged.

“Yeah. He had some business to take care of up North. Told him I would get her today so he didn't have to rush,” Joaquin explained vaguely, watching the petite blonde as her shoulders slumped slightly.

“Could you tell him, if Jellybean ever wanted to spend the night, hang out, or whatever with the twins, I'd be more than happy to watch her for him,” Betty spoke up after a moment of internal debate, watching the smug smirk on the Serpent's lips.

“I'll pass the message along,” he nodded, straightening as the bell rang and searching slowly for the familiar head of dark raven strands. Betty could only nod in return before making her way back to her mini cooper.

The looks that greeted her set her nerves on edge. Her lips pulled down into a frown at the sad looks that graced both Jason and Beatrice's faces as they climbed into the back of the car, buckling their seat belts before focusing their attention towards the windows and watching the passing scenery.

“What happened today,” Betty questioned, carefully, watching as both glanced towards the rear view mirror before looking away quickly.

“Nothing,” both stated together, and Betty knew something was wrong.

“Spill you two. What's bothering you,” Betty demanded, pulling over onto the shoulder and twisting against her seat belt to look at both of them.

“JB...” Bee started, glancing towards her hands which were folded in her lap.

“What happened with JB?” Betty coaxed, glancing between the siblings as she waited. Jason, older then Beatrice by twelve minutes was over protective of his sister, always attempting to shelter her. She knew if anyone was going to talk, it would be him.

“She cried today Aunt B. She never cries. She said it was because Juggie had to take care of something and might not be back until tomorrow. But she was sad, and I don't know what to do to make it better,” Jason was always very protective. Not just over his sister, but over Betty as well. She realized he felt the same way with Jellybean as well.

“Do you two remember what Grandma and I would do whenever you felt sad?” Betty questioned lightly, eyebrow quirking as she waited for them to remember.

“You'd bake us your famous Double Chocolate Chip Cookies,” Bee replied, a bright grin stretching across her lips as Betty nodded.

“Looks like we'll be baking tonight guys,” Betty commented, turning back in her seat and pulling back onto the road, glad to help her twins. She was going to have a serious talk with Jughead about worrying his sister if the twins were going to react like this every time.

 

The drive was what he hated most every time he came to visit F.P. He rarely subjected Jellybean to it, knowing she got car sick. Pulling into a space, Jughead sat in the cab of the old pick up, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel as he waited for the prison to open its doors. He knew he would be early, planned it that way so he would have time to collect his thoughts. Inhaling a deep breath, Jughead shut off the ignition, sliding from the driver's seat and made his way across the parking lot as the Prison officially opened for visiting hours. He went through the familiar stations before sitting at a table.. His knee began to bounce as he waited for the guards to lead his father out, knowing it would only be a few minutes. He silently noted the changes he noticed in F.P, the broader shoulders, the clean shave, the healthy tan. A familiar sneer slid on the older man's lips as he sat across from his son, anger evident in his eyes.

“Thought I told you not to bother coming up here anymore,” F.P started, watching the way Jughead's shoulders slumped forward, still debating with himself.

“This isn't a social call. Keep getting into fights, you won't ever make it out,” Jughead snapped, watching the way he shrugged, keeping his back straight as he waited for a reason for the visit. Jughead, released a sigh before reaching for the papers he had stuck inside his jacket and passing them to the older man. F.P read over them quickly, brows furrowing before smoothing as he understood what was in front of him.

“I didn't do much right by you Jug. I'm sorry I was a shit father. This... This I can do. I can do right by that little girl. The judge tell you your mother forfeited her rights that night she left her on your doorstep?” he watched as Jughead nodded, pressing his tongue into his cheek.

“You know, I tried to fight it. However you keep getting put in solitaire. Not to mention assaulting the guards. You keep getting years added onto you sentence. She doesn't deserve to wait for a father who might never get out,” Jughead spoke, obviously upset by the words. F.P only shrugged, reaching for a pen that had been resting on the table before quickly signing his name on the line required, relinquishing his parental rights over Jellybean.

“Adoption papers already filed?” he questioned his son, who only nodded before pushing to his feet. He folded the legal papers before stuffing them into his back pocket and crossing his arms.

“I'll.... It's been nice knowing you Dad,” Jughead stated before turning on leaving her father.

The drive back to Riverdale wasn't one he could consciously recall, and he knew that wasn't safe. Shaking his thoughts, Jughead pulled into the drive of the familiar Cooper house, knowing Joaquin would have dropped Jellybean off when he went to work earlier that evening. He didn't notice the red mini cooper on the curb, didn't realize just how late it actually was until he knocked on the door and Alice answered in her robe.

“Jug? It's almost one? I thought you said if it got to late you would pull into a motel for the night?” Alice moved to the side, opening the door wider and allowing him into the house. He ran his long fingers through her already tousled curls, knowing he must have looked a sight to the older woman.

“I know, I just... I wanted to put as much distance between the state prison and me as possible. Jellybean's sleeping isn't she?” he knew the answer before he asked the question, huffing a breath before Alice gripped his elbow and led him to the dinning room table, forcing him to sit.

“Betty and the twins came over earlier, they're all asleep in Polly's old room. Jellybean is sleeping in Betty's. Talk to me Jug-head. What's wrong,” Alice sat across from him, resting her hand over his as she waited for the young man she saw as a son to vent.

“Shit, Betty's here? I should just take JB and head home,” Jughead cursed, beginning to push to his feet before Alice gripped his wrist tightly.

“Jughead Jones, you will sit down before you collapse right this instant. Talk to me. You have a support system just like Betty did. You can't keep these emotions bottled away. That bottle will crack than burst. I'm here to help you,” Alice stated fiercely, watching the young man nod slowly, before slumping in his seat.

“He signed. Didn't even ask whether I was bluffing or not. Alice, he just signed. Said she deserved better than what he would be able to give her. That the very least he could do was do right by her when he could never do the same for me,” Jughead whispered, his voice broken. Alice shushed him, pulling him into a hug as she hushed his sobs that were wracking his body, shoulders shaking as tears poured down his cheeks.

“You are a good man Jughead Jones. That little girl up those stairs is very lucky to have you,” Alice whispered, waiting for the tears to subside before leading him up the stair case to Betty's old room, knowing he would want to be close to his little sister.

 

Betty woke the next morning to the smell of her mother's French toast, something she hadn't been treated to in years. Stretching languidly, she rolled off the twin sized bed she had been sleeping on, Beatrice curled into her side. Quietly she made her way down the steps, pausing at the bottom as she heard voices drifting from the kitchen.

“When are you going to tell her?” Alice questioned, the sizzling of butter following her voice.

“Wasn't exactly planning on it. I don't want this to change our dynamic. The adoption should be finalized in about a month. Legally, I'd be her father rather than her brother. I don't want to do that to her. I just got tired of the courts threatening to take her from me,” she recognized Jughead's voice, surprise gripping the base of her spine, even though it really shouldn't have. She recalled Fred's barbecue, remembering the words her mother had told her that evening.

“ _When did you and Jughead become so friendly?” she questioned her mom, forcing a teasing note into her voice. Alice raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, turning to watch Jellybean chase after the twins in a game of tag._

“ _If you must know, a few years ago, I ran into at the grocery store. Jellybean had a bug and was crying her little head off as he was trying to find something that would help her. He had looked so lost on the baby aisle, reading the back of every type of medicine before putting it back as he tried to soothe that little girl. My heart may be cold, but even I couldn't refuse helping him at that point. He hadn't realized who had handed him the medicine he had needed until he was thanking me. He stumbled over apology after apology, thinking she had interrupted my shopping and that was my way of telling him to leave. I became his source of all things toddler after that,” Alice explained with a shrug, watching Betty's reaction from the corner of her eye._

“ _I thought he left years ago mom. You could have told me,” Betty stated, eyes narrowing slightly as her mother shook her head._

“ _No I couldn't. Jughead asked me not to. He didn't want to upset you Betty, he even said he would be fine without my help if I breathed a word that he was still in town. That boy... He's been through a lot. He lost the best thing that ever happened to him, and was dealt a bad hand in life. He's trying, give him space, and who knows, maybe you too could take steps to being friends again. Lord knows you're going to be seeing more of each other because of those children,” Alice commented lightly, a soft smile touching her lips as she glanced at her daughter._

“Jug, that little girl already sees you as her father. It isn't going to change your dynamic,” Betty could practically hear her mother's eye roll.

“You getting onto Betty about finally adopting the twins?” she could almost hear the smirk she knew would be on his lips as he attempted to turn the tables. Betty decided that was her cue to announce her presences before they got into _that_ discussion.

“Morning Mom. Jughead, I didn't know you would be over this early,” Betty greeted, watching the look Alice shot Jughead before returning to her French Toast.

“I asked Alice if she would watch JB for me last night since Joaquin got called into work,” Jughead answered easily, pulling a mug of coffee to his lips before taking a sip.

“That's sweet of you mom,” Betty commented, sliding into a chair at the table, hoping to keep as much distance between her and Jughead as possible. He was seated at the counter, eyebrow cocked in a silent question she refused to answer. Lazily, she began to comb her fingers through her long honey blond strands, trying to decide whether or not she wanted to leave it down or actually put effort into today.

“You should let Juggie braid it. He's gotten really good at all types. My favorite is a fishtail. I thik it would look really pretty with how long yours is,” Jellybean's voice broke through the quiet, startling Betty from her thoughts and causing Jughead to choke on the coffee he had just swallowed.

“I think that's a great idea Jellybean. It must be so heavy and hot on your head Betty. Jughead does her hair every morning. Jughead, would you mind?” Alice agreed, a smirk dancing on her lips as she turned towards the two younger adults, watching Betty's green eyes widening as Jughead began to shake his head.

“Uh, no. I don't...” he stopped when he glanced between the three girls in his life, closing his eyes as he knew this wasn't a battle he would be able to win.

“Please Juggie? She'd look just like Princess Rapunzel. She's mine and Bee's favorite,” Jellybean stuck out her lower lip in a pout forcing Jughead to groan.

“Fine, put that lip away. You so owe me for this,” he grumbled, pushing to his feet and moving until he was standing behind Betty.

“Do you need a brush and hair tie?” Betty asked, chewing on her lower lip. She watched as Jughead clenched his fists at his side, nodding before turning towards Jellybean who ran towards the bathroom to fetch the required items.

“You really don't have to braid my hair Juggie,” Betty whispered, watching the way his muscles tensed as his nickname slipped past her lips.

“Yeah, I really do. Otherwise, I'll never hear the end of it from either of them,” he replied, shaking his head as Jellybean returned with a brush and three hair ties. He quirked an eyebrow in which she replied with a toothy grin before taking a seat to watch as her brother worked.

“When did you get good at styling hair?” Betty questioned, a teasing note in her voice as she felt the bristles run gently through her tangled mass of hair.

“When I became an older brother to a little girl who refused to get her hair cut unless it was for a trim. I had to figure out ways to keep it from getting tangled or smothering her in her sleep,” he replied, and Betty could feel the rise and fall of his shoulders as he shrugged.

“Very impressive Jughead,” she complimented, eyes trained on the dining table as she felt his long fingers part her hair before he began braiding it. Betty could feel her body relaxing, shoulders relaxing as he easily braided her mass of hair. Her eyes shut and for a moment all the white noise inside her head went silent, just as it had years ago when he was all she had.

 

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. I don't know how long these fast updates are going to to keep up. So far, this story has been practically writing itself. Just don't feel to spoiled when it stops. Let me know what you thought.**

 


	6. Chapter 5

_**To Be Strong** _

 

_**Chapter 5** _

 

_Jughead turned away from the one person he loved, making his way back into the bar after pushing her way. He knew he would get anymore chances. The Scooby Gang would finally give up trying to pull him back from the dark side and all he could feel was relief at the thought. He hated hurting her, hated that he had to push his Sunshine away, but it was for the best. The Serpents were pulling him in deeper and he couldn't taint Betty, couldn't corrupt the one bright spot in his life with his new family. He felt as if there was a hole in his chest as he refused to look back, making it hard for him to catch his breath. He knew she would have called an Uber, having left by now. Joaquin made his way towards him, draping an arm around his shoulder and pulling him towards the pool table._

“ _Don't think about it Hermano. She deserves the world, and us? We could never give that to a princessa like her,” he attempted to sooth._

Jughead sat upright, a cold sweat covering his body as he glanced at the alarm clock on his nightstand. He hadn't had that dream in months, honestly thought he was moving on. Shaking his head, he exhaled a breath before kicking the sheets from around his legs and silently padding out of his bedroom.

He sat on the front porch steps, cigarette lit between his lips as he inhaled a hit of nicotine. The only thing visible was the end of the cigarette, a bright orange ember in the dark morning air. Jellybean was still sleeping peacefully in her own bed, oblivious to the memories that haunted her brother. Jughead inhaled another hit of tobacco, closing his eyes as more memories danced behind his lids.

“ _You what?' F.P growled, taking in his son's appearance._

“ _I let her go Dad. I couldn't.... I couldn't pull her in with me. Betty... She's everything that's good in the world. She would have tried...God she would have fought so hard to help only to end up drowning in this life. She deserves so much better. I couldn't hold her back. I couldn't be the reason she drowned,” Jughead whispered, his voice thick with emotion. He felt rather than saw his dad sit back across from him._

“ _Jug, that girl was the best thing to have ever happened to you. She was the only one who was in your corner when everyone else was against you. I think you're underestimating Mini Cooper,” F.P stated, watching his son's red rimmed eyes meet his own._

“ _She is the only one holding her family together right now Dad. I couldn't.... I couldn't ask her to stretch herself so thin. She would have. God, she would have tried. I'm too... I'm too fucked up for that kind of Sunshine. I couldn't do that to her,” he whispered, feeling F.P rest his large hand atop his head in an effort to comfort his son._

 

_“Betty?” Polly's soothing voice questioned her younger sister, gently pushing open her bedroom door._

“ _I'm fine Polly, honest,” Betty had choked past the tears that were clogging her throat. Polly had only frowned, entering the bedroom before shutting the door behind her. She carefully made her way to where her sister was lying on her bed, gently stroking her hair as she waited for Betty to tell her what was bothering her._

“ _Juggie broke up with me. Said we were just on borrowed time. Said I deserved greatness and that wasn't with him. As if he would know. What about what I want? What about if he's the greatest thing that will ever happen to me,” Betty had sobbed into her pillow as her older sister gently soothed her._

“ _You said he accepted the jacket, right?” Polly questioned, feeling Betty nod._

“ _He probably thinks he's protecting you Betty. Give it time. You and Jughead, you two are soulmates. Sooner or later you two will find a way back to each other. Just, don't give up on him,” Polly whispered, pressing a kiss to her sister's forehead before pushing off the bed and quietly exiting the bedroom._

Betty sat upright in her bed,reaching for her cell phone which rested on her night stand, checking the time before releasing a groan. It was to late to go back to sleep, yet to early to actually be awake. Kicking the sheets from around her legs, Betty quietly padded across her bedroom to her ensuite bathroom. Quickly flicking the water to the proper temperature, Betty took a step back, leaning against the counter, tracing her fingertips against the single tattoo she possessed. Shaking her head to physically force the memories back, Betty began pulling her sleeping clothes off, tossing them into a pile in the corner before stepping under the scorching spray of water. She could feel her tense muscles relaxing as she began shampooing her hair, mechanically going through the motions of showering.

_“Betty, are you sure about this?” Polly questioned, unease coloring her voice as she followed her sister into the tattoo parlor, the twins asleep in their stroller._

“ _Absolutely. I'm so tired of what everyone is going to think of me, Polly. I'm so tired of being perfect for everyone. This is a start of doing what I want,” Betty had replied, a wide grin stretching across her lips as she made her way towards one of the artists._

“ _What can I help you with Sweets?” the rough looking man questioned, eyeing Betty as she showed him the drawing she had roughly sketched._

“ _I was wondering if you could do this, to the inside of my wrist?” she requested, watching the older man appraise her sketch before nodding his head._

“ _Yeah. Come over here and we can get started,” he replied, leading her to a booth where he began to prep his area. Betty hopped onto the vinyl bench, forcing her body to relax as she watched the man work meticulously._

 

Jughead flicked his cigarette way, the finger tips of his left hand tracing the one word on his right arm. He traced the familiar loopy script Betty had loved, one word resting on his forearm, one word that had meant something to him. It was the reason he had chosen it for his first tattoo, a reminder of someone who had always been in his corner.

“ _You're nuts Hermano. It's such a pussy move. And for what? A girl who will never speak to you again?” Joaquin shook his head, leaning against the wall as he watched the smirk that danced on Jughead's lips._

“ _Maybe. But it means something. She was always my lucky charm. Who knows, maybe having this piece of her will keep me alive,” was all he said before the tattoo artist prepped her station, outlining the word on the spot he had chosen. The hum of the tattoo gun filled the space, and Jughead relaxed, waiting for the needle to pierce his skin._

That had led to many more tattoos, most of which decorated his right arm. He had a few on his shoulders and chest, however hardly anyone ever saw those. Shaking the thoughts from his mind, Jughead quietly made his way back into the house, deciding to shower before starting breakfast for Jellybean. He knew today was going to be tiresome, could feel it in his bones as he made his way to the his bathroom, flicking on the shower before quickly shedding his pajama pants and sliding in. He went through the motions of showering, shutting the water off soon after before wrapping a towel around his waist and heading towards his bedroom to dress.

 

Betty stifled a yawn, easily jogging across the parking lot to Pop's where Fred had placed an order. She had offered to pick it up considering she was getting lunch for her mother and herself as well. Fred had tried to argue with the stubborn blonde, only for her to win once he realized she wouldn't back down. She wasn't expecting to run into Chuck Clayton again on her way to pick up lunch. Every muscle in her body tensed at the sight of the familiar jock sitting in a booth in the old diner. Better shook her head, squaring her shoulders before making her way to the counter and calling in the orders she was there for. Pop Tate grinned when he saw her, sliding the three bags of take out towards her as she pulled the money from her wallet.

“Well, well, well, if it isn't Betty Cooper,” she felt her skin crawl at the sound of his voice, jerking away from him and she turned. She suddenly felt exposed, even if she was wearing black skinny jeans and a navy blue racer back tank top. She wasn't showing that much skin, Chuck just made her feel as if she was.

“Chuck Clayton, what a surprise,” Betty mumbled, forcing a smile to her lips before turning on her heel and making her way towards her car.

“Why the rush Cooper?” Chuck called, following after her. Betty held up the bags of take out before gesturing to the watch that wrapped around her left wrist.

“Lunch break. And I'm making deliveries,” was all she said before she slid into the driver's seat and turned over the ignition. She pulled out of her space and drove towards the construction sight, hoping to put Chuck Clayton out of her mind.

Sadly God wasn't listening to her today. He pulled up to the site right after her, a smirk stretching across his lips as he exited his car.

“What are the chances we would be headed in the same direction,” he taunted, enjoying the way she squirmed. Betty forced herself to relax, shrugging her shoulders before making her way towards Fred and Jughead.

“Please play along, please play along, please play along,” she mumbled under her breath as she slid her free arm around Jughead's waist and handed Fred his lunch.

“Here you go Fred, Turkey on Rye,” she stated, quirking an eyebrow as he opened his mouth to protest.

“I ordered a burger though Betty,” he argued, watching the way her shoulders tensed as a familiar face made his way towards them.

“Doctor told you no greasy food. I don't know what Juggie has been slipping you, however that is about to change,” she stated easily, tensing the moment Chuck had joined the group.

“Mister Andrews,” Chuck greeted, eyes darting between Betty and Jughead, a sneer twisting his lips before focusing his attention on the older man.

“Chuck Clayton. I heard you were looking for a job,” Fred started slowly, watching Betty from the corner of his eye. He noticed the way Jughead tensed when Chuck had approached them, his arm protectively wrapping around Betty before he twisted his body as if to shield her.

“I'm going to walk Betts back to her car, Fred. I'll be back in a few to go over the plans,” Jughead spoke up, drawing Chuck's attention when Fred just nodde. He carefully tugged her beside him, keeping his arm draped over her shoulders as he moved slightly behind her, shielding her body from the hungry gaze of Chuck Clayton.

By the time they reached the mini cooper, Betty was nearly having a panic attack, her nails digging sharply into her palms in an effort to ground herself.

“Hey, hey, hey, stop it. Betty, you're hurting yourself, stop,” Jughead wrenched her palms open, looking over the damage she had caused herself before bringing first one palm than the other to his lips and placing a light kiss to each.

“I thought we talked about that,” he spoke quietly, a familiar sadness in his eyes that Betty thought had finally been chased away.

“We did. It's not as bad as it used to be. Chuck Clayton just caught me by surprise. I wasn't expecting to see him here,” she explained, pulling her hands from his grasp and focusing her meadow green eyes on a point just over his shoulder.

“I'm sure no one was expecting him back. Is he going to be giving you trouble?” he questioned, placing both hands on the roof of the mini cooper, caging Betty against the small car and his body.

“I'm... I'm not sure. If he thinks we're still together though, that might keep him away from me,” Betty replied, swallowing thickly as the familiar scent that was purely Jughead Jones surrounded her.

“I'm sure I can put in a word if he's trying to get a job working for Fred,” Jughead drawled lazily, the corner of his lips quirking upwards in a way that told Betty he had something planned.

“Thanks for not outing me earlier. I honestly didn't know if you would....” Betty trailed off as she turned her head, her eyes landing on the tattoo that covered his right forearm. She trailed off as her eyes traced the single word. Jughead frowned, confused by why she had stopped talking before his eyes glanced down and he noticed just what she was staring at.

_'Juliet'_ was written boldly across his forearm and Betty couldn't stop tracing the letters.

“Juggie?” she whispered, reaching up to touch the tattoo, only for him to drop his arm, hiding it from her.

“Look, I need to get back. How about we talk later, after work?” he suggested after a moment, watching as she slowly nodded her head in agreement.

“Alright, that sounds good,” she replied, sliding into the driver's seat before glancing at Jughead one more time.

“I'll see you later Juggie,” she said, pulling her door shut before backing out of the space she had been occupying. Jughead couldn't keep the small smile off his lips as he turned and headed back towards the construction site.

“You and Cooper still together?” Chuck questioned the moment Jughead was close enough. He raised an eyebrow, his facial features telling the other man just what he thought of that question.

“Of course,” was all he said before turning his attention to Fred, ignoring the glare the former football start set towards him.

 

 

**A/N: Finally, I know. I planted the seed for them to finally talk and hopefully work everything out. And Chuck, what is he planning? Revenge against Betty? Maybe... We'll see. Hope you enjoyed and feel free to let me know what you thought.**

 


	7. Chapter 6

_**To Be Strong** _

 

_**Chapter 6** _

 

Every muscle in Betty's body was tense as she leaned against the hood of her mini cooper, waiting for the the twins to be released, Archie and Veronica standing on either side of her.

“I can't believe that creep had the nerve to come back here. To say anything to you,” Veronica growled, amber eyes narrowed to slits as she glared nothing.

“He didn't do anything to you, did he Betty?” Archie questioned quietly, eyes trained on his best friend. She shook her head, eyes widening slightly at the sight that greeted her once she pulled her eyes from her feet. Jughead was pulling into the school's parking lot, Joaquin behind him. Instead of driving F.P's old pick up, however, he was on the back of a black Harley. Both he and Joaquin pulled up onto either side of her before pressing the kickstand down.

“Thought you weren't a part of the Serpents anymore,” Archie bit out as Jughead swung his leg over the bike, smirk firmly on his lips.

“I'm not,” was all he said, eyes trained on Betty as Joaquin rolled his eyes at Archie's defensive posture.

“Really? So showing up on the back of a Harley is to prove what?” he bit out, watching as Jughead leaned against the parked bike, arms crossed over his chest before his entire demeanor changed.

Archie took a step back at the look that crossed his ex-bestfriend's face before he shrugged away from the bike and moved until he was standing in front of Betty, hands gripping her hips in a show of possessiveness.

“Jughead?” she breathed quietly, the question evident in her tone.

“Clayton just pulled up. He's convinced you two are together, Jug is making a show of that. And arriving on the Harley? Clayton should remember that Jughead here was a Serpent, the son of the notorious gang leader no less. He still has the support, the protection the gang offers, and by doing this, he is extending that protection to Cooper, just like he did all those years ago,” Joaquin was the one to explain, eyes trained on Chuck Clayton rather than the obvious scene Veronica and Archie were watching. Jughead was leaning his forehead against Betty's, and both could see the silent conversation the two were having, just like they did when they were teenagers.

 

Betty didn't know what to do at first, where to place her hands before Jughead leaned forward, pressing his forehead to hers, a secretive smile dancing on his lips.

“You know, if we're going to sell this, you're going to have to touch me to Betts,” he whispered, watching her cheeks redden slightly before she placed her hands on his broad shoulders. She had forgotten just how dominating he could be.

“It's been a while since I've had to show PDA with someone my own age,” she replied quietly, chewing on her bottom lip.

“Oh?” he quirked an eyebrow, and Betty couldn't help but roll her eyes before glancing away from the intensity she saw in his storm colored irises.

She could feel the tension drain from her body as she relaxed in the warmth he provided, the safety he represented. She knew from what Joaquin had just said that, Chuck was here, yet she wasn't on high alert.

“Focus on me Betts,” he whispered, and she could see Chuck making his way towards them, smirk in place and hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans. Her body wanted to tense, her first reaction was to shrink away from the jock, only for Jughead to ground, just like he did when they were teenagers and she was drowning in her family's drama.

“Jones, Cooper, Andrews, Lodge, Serpent,” Chuck greeted, eyes trained on Jughead's back. Betty watched in awe as Jughead rolled his shoulders, felt the tension in his muscles at Chuck's voice.

“Need something Clayton?” Jughead drawled lazily, drawing the attention of Veronica and Archie.

The Jughead from high school had never sounded that confident when facing against a jock. The Jughead they remembered avoided confrontations. This man in front of them, he was a complete stranger. They glanced towards Betty who appeared completely at ease with him so close to her.

“Just curious as to why all of you are hanging out at an elementary school,” Chuck stated, his eyes holding a dangerous glint that Jughead didn't see simply because he refused to look away from Betty.

“We're picking up our kids, obviously,” Jughead replied slowly, his tone suggesting just what he thought of the question. Joaquin took a step closer to the couple, his hand reaching for his cell phone in his back pocket.

“I hadn't heard that you two procreated,” Chuck sneered, oblivious to the danger he was provoking.

“ _Hermano,_ the new Sheriff may like you more than the previous one, however that like is barely a tolerance. And it wouldn't be wise to start something in front of your woman, let alone a school,” Joaquin spoke lowly, knowing Chuck would hear his words, Jughead's claim to Betty.

“You're right, what would Jellybean, Beebe, and J.J think if Uncle Kev arrested me,” Jughead nodded his agreement, his eyes never leaving Betty's face.

 

_Betty is sitting in the courtyard, lunch tray all but forgotten in front of her as she listened to V chatter about some show she had started to watch, pushing pieces of lettuce around on her plate. She was so engrossed in her own thoughts, she didn't notice a shadow falling over her until Kevin, Veronica, and Archie all tensed, eyes narrowed to slits at their unwelcome guest._

“ _I see you and Donny Darko aren't attached at the hip anymore. Finally realize just how crazy you are? Not that I really blame him. But he, if you need someone to_ _ **break you in**_ _, I'm all for some psycho Betty,” Chuck Clayton stated, leaning closer to whisper the end of his sentence into her ear. Every muscle in her body was tense, disgust crawling over her skin at his words._

Jughead noticed Betty's eyes weren't focused, glazed as she focused on something else entirely. He knew it had something to do with Chuck, but there wasn't much he could do at the moment. He ducked his head, lining his lips with her ear and ignoring Chuck completely as Veronica took a step forward, obviously waiting for a turn at the washed up football played.

“Hey, hey, come on Betts. You're stronger than the white noise in your head. So much stronger. Whatever it is this asshole did, it's in the past. I'm here now. I know I wasn't then, but I am now. I won't let him hurt you,” Jughead whispered, hearing the bell ring loudly as Betty physically shook the memories away.

“That should keep that asshole away from us for a while,” Veronica stated smugly, a grin on her red painted lips before glancing at the couple she had once claimed were soul mates.

“Juggie? No way, you brought the Harley?” Jellybean screamed, catching Jughead's attention as he turned away from the girl that still held his heart.

“Well, I thought it had been a while since I took you for a ride. Plus, I needed to earn you some serious street cred,” Jughead stated easily, watching the grin stretch across her lips

 

Betty couldn't stop the warmth that spread throughout her chest at the excitement Jellybean showed, or the devotion that was obvious in the way Jughead looked at his sister. However that wasn't really a surprise to her. Jughead could never love halfheartedly. She knew that first hand. Shaking the thoughts from her head, she turned her attention to J.J and Bee, watching as her nephew narrowed his eyes at the sight Chuck. Betty practically giggled at the tough act he was putting on before bending over to wrap her arms around his shoulders and rest her chin a top his head.

“Hey their little man,” she spoke quietly, watching as Bee took a step closer to Jughead and the action made her heart melt slightly. Bee never sought out Archie for protection, being as stubborn as her aunt and acting as if nothing scared her. The action showed just how attached the twins were becoming of Jellybean and Jughead.

“Who wants a milkshake,” Jughead questioned, eyes silently telling Betty to go along with it.

She felt the tension drain from J.J's small frame as he turned his head towards Jughead, holding a silent conversation of his own with his sister. Betty smiled softly at the sight, knowing neither would turn down a milkshake from Pop's. The nodded firmly, wide grins stretching across their lips before they raced to the back seat of the mini cooper.

“It'll be just like old times, just with more people,” Veronica stated, smirking at the look on Chuck's face before wrapping both of her arms around one of Archie's and leading him towards their own car.

“We'll meet you guys there,” Veronica called, sliding into the passenger seat of her corvette.

“I've got a date with Kevin in an hour Jug. I'll see you later,” Joaquin called, swinging his leg over his own Harley before revving the engine and pulling away. Jughead knew what Joaquin wasn't actually saying in front of the others. He was going to make a stop at the Whyte Wyrm to talk to Viper and Hause, informing them of what was going on with the former member they still looked after.

“I'll see you tomorrow Jones,” Chuck stated, turning away from them and making his way back to his convertible. Jughead only narrowed his eyes at the look the former football player sent Betty before swinging his leg over the Harley and straddling the seat as he helped Jellybean into the seat behind him.

“We'll follow behind you,” Jughead stated at her confused look. Betty could only nod before sliding into the driver's seat of the mini cooper and turning over the ignition before pulling out of her space.

 

The drive to Pop's wasn't one Betty could actively recall, however it was a drive she was very familiar with. Pulling into a space, she shut off the engine before glancing at the twins in the rear view mirror, noting they were absorbed in their own little world. A soft smile danced on her lips before she unhooked her seat belt and pushed the door open, alerting the twins that they had arrived at their destination.

“What are you two conspiring?” she questioned once they were standing beside her. Bee offered her an innocent look. J.J only shrugged his shoulders before grinning largely as Jughead pulled into a space beside Betty.

“JB, Aunt B told us she had the weekend off. Do you think you would be able to spend the night?” Bee shouted excitedly, knowing if she asked now, Jughead would more than likely agree. Betty's eyes widened slightly, quickly glancing at the man who had just shut off the engine to the Harley. Jughead wore an amused grin as he glanced at the small red head with wild curls before glancing towards his sister who wore an excited expression.

“Why don't you two actually ask Betty before deciding you're spending the night Jellybean,” Jughead suggested, watching the way Betty watched him, surprise evident in her eyes before he swung his leg over his bike and helped his sister down.

“Sleepovers, however, sound like a conversation one holds over milkshakes and burgers, don't you think so J.J?” Jughead suggested with a wink, and Betty couldn't help but swoon at the way he talked the three eight years old.

Betty waited a moment, watching as Bee and JB led the way into the diner, Jason directly behind them. Jughead raised an eyebrow in silent question, knowing Betty wanted to talk to him about something with out the kids questioning it.

“I wanted to thank you for earlier Jug. You didn't have to get involved with the whole Chuck thing but you helped me,” Betty spoke quietly, watching the way he shrugged carelessly from the corner of her eye.

“You know, I never stopped caring Betty. You're the only girl I ever loved, ever will love. It wasn't a choice. Just like it wasn't a choice when we were in highschool,” he answered in return, eyes trained on the three kids walking in front of them. At his words, Betty frowned, turning to actually look at him now.

“Joaquin said something that didn't exactly make sense to me earlier,” Betty started quietly, knowing she didn't have much time for this conversation.

“Can we have this discussion afterwards Betts? I... This isn't exactly the time to discuss anything Joaquin said,” Jughead whispered once they entered the diner. Betty could only nod sharply, before pressing her lips together. Whether Jughead liked it or not, they needed to talk and they would, sooner than he wanted, she would make sure of that.

 

 

**A/N: Believer came on Pandora and I just couldn't resist writing up another chapter. Next will be the long awaited discussion as well as Betty's tattoo reveal along with JB and Bee's first sleepover together. This story should be wrapping up soon. Don't worry though, I have a couple ideas for a couple more, one will be a oneshot. Hope you enjoyed, feel free to let me know what you thought.**

 


	8. Chapter 7

_**To Be Strong** _

 

_**Chapter 7** _

 

_Jughead was seated at a booth in Pop Tate's, back to the wall, one leg bent at the knee and the other stretched out across the seat as his eyes rapidly scanned the book that was in his hand. Joaquin sat across from people watching as he ate a few fries before his brow furrowed._

“ _Jug,” his voice wasn't exactly a whisper, however it wasn't loud enough to draw attention from anyone else._

“ _What?” Jughead didn't lift his eyes from the book, his answer distracted. Joaquin reached over, stealing the book from his friend's fingers and jerking his chin in the direction of the opposite side of the diner._

“ _Isn't that your girl?” Jughead turned his head to see just what Joaquin was looking at, only to feel a rage boil under his skin at the sight that greeted him. Betty was sitting in the familiar booth he had once occupied with her. However instead of seeing Archie or Veronica with her, his eyes narrowed on Chucky Clayton, who was standing over her._

“ _The fuck is he doing?” Jug practically growled, feeling his hand ball into a fist as he watched the jock lean closer to Betty, watching the way her body tensed at his nearness._

“ _He leaves, we follow. I don't think that asshole got my message last time. I think I need to clarify just what I had meant,” Joaquin only raised an eyebrow before nodding his head in agreement._

Jughead sat on Betty's front porch as she put a movie on for the kids, a cigarette between his lips as he attempted to calm his nerves. Sadly, for once, the nicotine wasn't helping him. He knew they needed to talk, he just didn't know if he was ready for the discussion. She deserved an explanation, he knew that. For the last eight years he had been mentally preparing himself for when he wouldn't be able to hide from her anymore. Mentally, he thought he could handle this talk. Emotionally was an entirely different story. Betty Cooper was the only girl he had ever loved. Even now, she still held his heart. Inhaling one last breath of the sweet tobacco, he flicked the butt of the cigarette away before glancing over his shoulder once he heard the front door open. Betty slowly made her way out onto the front porch, changed out of her skinny jeans and in a pair of yoga pants. Her hair was twisted into a bun on top of her head, and her ever present wrist watch was missing.

“So, I believe you owe me a story,” she stated casually as she took a seat on the step beside him, resting her arms across the top of her legs as she cocked her head to the side and watched him intently. Jughead couldn't help the half smirk that slid across his lips at the sight she presented before inhaling a deep breath as he attempted to gather his thoughts.

“About two months after we broke things off,” he began slowly, listening to the snort that escaped her, knowing she wouldn't approve of that assessment.

“I was at Pop's with Joaquin. We had wanted to get away from the Serpents for a while and knew F.P's trailer would be the first place they looked for us. We were in a booth and Joaquin noticed you came in. I don't know why, but you were alone. At the time I just thought you were waiting for Veronica and Archie, but they never showed. Joaquin saw Chuck come up to you, and the way that asshole was standing over you told him something was off. We waited until he left before following after him, and well we talked to him. He agreed to leave you alone after that,” Jughead wasn't looking at her, but Betty still saw the smug look that came over his face. Her brows furrowed, realizing just what day he was talking about.

“He came to school the next day with a black eye, split lip, and he was walking stiffly. He couldn't play football for a month. He went out of his way to avoid me after that. What exactly did you do Jughead?” Betty demanded, brow smoothing out as she narrowed her meadow green eyes at the man sitting beside her. He shrugged his shoulders, watching her from the corner of his eye as she recalled the memory.

“Chuck might have run into my fist a couple of times, and fell on top of Joaquin's boot a few times too. I only told him even if I wasn't at the school to look after you, I would always know when he was near you. Told him if he didn't want to become a Serpent's play thing, he'd leave you alone,” he stated after a moment, smirking at the memory of Chuck's face at that particular threat. Betty could only shake her head, looking away from him finally.

“Why?” she whispered, her voice thick with tears. Jughead turned his head, taking in her defeated posture before exhaling a heavy sigh.

“Because, even when we weren't together Betty, you were still my girl. The Serpent's knew that. And we look after our own. Chuck was threatening you. The way you reacted to him, the way you flinched away from him, curved into yourself whenever he was near, avoided him whenever he was in the same vicinity as you, told me you were afraid of him. That was one thing I could stand. You have always been this loud, outspoken, independent girl. You've never let anyone intimidate you, not even your own mother. You were like sunshine. And he was breaking you. I couldn't.... I couldn't watch him do that. I knew you would hate me after that night, but I also knew the risk if word got out that we weren't together. I went out of my way to make sure everyone knew you were still with me until I couldn't anymore. God, my dad was so pissed when he heard what I did. I told him I let you go, I ended things. He'd looked at me for the first time in my life as if I was an idiot. I felt like it. But it was for the best,” Jughead whispered, turning his head away from her, focusing his stormy irises on the blue sky above.

“For the best? How was it for the best Jughead? I loved you. I wanted you for the rest of my life. And you just told me we were on borrowed time, that you weren't one of my projects I could save. News flash Jughead, you weren't. I never saw you as that. I loved you. You weren't second best. You were all I wanted,” Betty wasn't screaming, but to Jughead that was what it felt like. He knew he had hurt her in the worst way.

“God Betty, do you honestly think I wanted to throw away the best thing that ever happened in my life? That I wanted to toss away the only sunshine I had in my dark life? I was trying to keep you safe. I was losing myself in the Southside. My thoughts were getting darker and darker every day, every fucking hour. You were the only light I saw. I didn't... I couldn't ruin you, taint you. You were light, happiness, a future. I couldn't...” Jughead trailed off, running his hand through his raven curls in frustration, trying to make her understand. He knew it would be nearly impossible.

“You should have talked to me Jughead! I would have helped. We would have figured it out together, just like we figured everything else out! I spent eight years wondering what I had done wrong, what piece of my personality had finally pushed you away! Chuck's constant reminder of my darkness only fueled those thoughts!” Betty pushed to her feet, pacing a few feet away from him before spinning on her heel and narrowing her eyes at him.

“When Polly died, do you know the one thing I wanted?” Betty whispered, watching as he slowly lifted his head to meet her watery eyes.

“You. That was it. I just wanted you to hold me, tell it wasn't the end of the world and that we would get through it together. I needed to hear you say those words, that you were going to be beside me the entire time I raised those two beautiful angels, that I wasn't _fucking alone_ ,” she spoke in a low voice, tears silently rolling down her cheeks.

“Betty,” he whispered in a broken voice, and Betty could only shake her head as she wrapped her arms around her waist in an attempt to hold herself together. Jughead looked on, helpless on how to make it better, how to fix this relationship.

“I was always in your corner Juggie,” She whispered, turning away from him and quickly wiping her eyes when she saw the door knob begin to twist.

“Aunt Betty? Could we have a snack?” Jason questioned, standing in the doorway. Betty forced a smile to her lips, quickly nodding her head before walking up the porch until she was in front of him.

“Of course Little Man,” Betty replied in a strained cheerful voice. Jughead felt his heart twist in a knot at the sound, knowing it was all his fault. He waited until she was inside the house before reaching beside him for the pack of Marlbros and pulling out another cigarette. He quickly lit it, inhaling the sweet tobacco and nicotine, knowing it would do nothing for his nerves at the moment.

“ _Juggie?”he looked towards Jellybean, standing in the doorway of the kitchen._

“ _What's up Jellybelly?” he questioned, returning to his task of chopping the vegetables for the stir fry he was making for dinner._

“ _Where's mom?”he paused his chopping for half a second,muscles tense before resuming his work._

“ _No idea, why?” he replied easily, shrugging his shoulders for the illusion of nonchalance._

“ _Just... For Parent night, all the other kids have their moms or dads come. I have you. I mean, I love you, I love living with you. I just... I wanted to know why mom didn't want me,” she whispered, her voice breaking towards the end of her explanation and forcing Jughead to stop what he was doing and turning until he was facing his sister._

_“Coming here,” He commanded, dropping into a crouch and watching as she slowly shuffled her feet until she was in front of him._

“ _She was selfish Jellybean. She thought she was ready to be a parent, only to realize that she wasn't. She thought she could take care of you when she could barely take care of herself. She was trying to prove something, and I don't know what, probably that she was a better parent than dad. But it turned out that raising a kid is a lot harder than she thought,” Jughead explained slowly, pulling her to sit on his knee as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him._

“ _You weren't ready and you didn't give me away,” she sniffled, resting her head against his shoulder. Jughead sighed, gently rubbing her back in soothing circles like he used to do when she was two and didn't feel good._

“ _Yeah, but you needed me. I couldn't give up on you just because I wasn't ready to act like an older brother. We're a family Jellybean, and that means we look after each other,” he answered, eyes focused on a picture hanging on his wall._

_It was taken at Pop's a month before he ended things with Betty. Veronica and Archie were across from him and Betty, the girls were leaning against his and Archie's chests and they actually looked like carefree teenagers. They looked like a family. Inhaling a deep breath of Jellybeans vanilla scented shampoo, he felt her relaxing in his arms._

“ _Thank you Juggie,” she whispered, sliding off Jughead's knee and making her way back to the living room where her cartoons were waiting for her._

Jughead exhaled a breath, flicking his spent cigarette way before glancing towards the door once again. Betty was standing in front of it, a few feet behind him with her right arm crosses over her chest and holding her left bicep.

“You looked pretty deep in thought,” she whispered, and Jughead hated how small she sounded, how small he had made her sound.

“Just remembering something I said to Jellybean once,” he replied quietly, watching her carefully as she crossed the porch and sat beside him once again.

“What was that?” she asked, her voice staying low, as if afraid to break the peace that had settled over them momentarily. _  
_“It's not really important,” he mumbled, focusing his eyes on his combat boots.

“Jughead, we really need to work whatever issues we have if our kids are going to be friends,” Betty started, watching him from the corner of her eyes. She raised her left hand, holding her chin as she waited for him to acknowledge what she was saying.

“There are no issues to work out Betty. We'll be civil to each other. I'll try to keep the asshole comments to myself and help you out whenever Chuck thinks anything is off,” Jughead stated simply, swinging his head to look at her, only for his storm blue eyes to widen at the sight that greeted him. Betty's brow furrowed slightly at his silence, confused by what he was staring at before she glanced towards her wrist. Her entire body tensed as she waited for his reaction to the sight of the small tattoo that decorated her wrist.

“Betty, what is that?” Jughead questioned, his voice barely above a whisper. Quickly, Betty covered her wrist, jerking her hand down.

“Nothing,” she replied quickly, turning her head away from his intense look.

“No, that isn't nothing. It's something. Tell me,” he demanded, narrowing his eyes slightly as she shrugged her shoulders.

“I was eighteen and heartbroken. I thought a tattoo at the time would solve all my problems. I just never had the guts to actually show you. Of course at the time I had thought you left, actually got away from Riverdale,” she whispered quietly, unable to refuse his demand.

“So you tattooed a _crown_ with my initials in it on your wrist?” she couldn't discern the look that crossed his features. Her lips parted to say something else, however before she had a chance to, his lips were on hers, and she couldn't help the contentment she felt from the touch. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his neck as his went around her slender waist.

“You never stopped being my girl,” Jughead whispered once they pulled apart. Betty could only shake her head, a sad smile playing on her lips.

“God Betty, I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so, sorry. Please forgive,” Jughead whispered, leaning forward and pressing another kiss to her lips, hugging her tightly to his chest.

“Of course I forgive you Juggie,” she whispered against his lips when they parted for a breath. For the moment, everything felt right.

 

 

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed. Chapter 8 is coming soon. This fic is almost finished. I have an idea for a one shot, a prompt that I found on tumbler, and another for a chapter fic. Feel free to let me know what you thought!**

 


End file.
